Percy Jackson and Annabath come back from Tartarus
by Remona.Alkev
Summary: After the giant was, Percy and Annabeth come back from Tartarus. Nothing inappropriate. This is just a story that I thought up after a Looooonnnngggg day. (forgive punctuation errors please!) Hate will be disregarded so don't waste your time posting it. (:
1. Chapter 1

I, Sally Jackson-Blofis just had the biggest shock of my entire life. That's saying something since I've been with a god and a hellhound has demolished my apartment and my son is a- nevermind. Anyhow, biggest, best shock ever. I had come home from the grocery store, had my regular I miss my baby boy Crying session and began my worrying session about Annabeth and the fate of the world when I hear the doorbell ring.

I looked through the peep-hole and saw something I never thought I would see again. Percy. I flung open the door to see Percy and Annabeth, covered in blood, wearing torn clothes and hair matted with filth. Their eyes were haunted and terror was etched on their faces. Weapons dangled loosely from their hands and Percy was supporting Annabeth. But they were alive. ALIVE. My baby. My Percy. I threw my arms around him and burst into tears. "Oh Percy. My baby. You're alive! I was so worried! I missed you so much."

"Hi Mom." Percy hugged me, shaking even worse than me. I pulled back and knew better than to ask where he had been. "I'll get the ambrosia and nectar." I said hastily. Ushering them inside. Percy gingerly sat on a chair and asked for water. I nodded and he poured a cup over his head. "Percy, the floor." I scolded half-heartedly as his cuts and bruises began to heal. "Hi Sally. We found him." Annabeth put her head on the table and laced her fingers with Percy's. Percy murmured something in her ear. I looked at their gaunt faces and said cheerfully. "Who wants cookies?"

"ME!" Percy's eyes lit up.

"Sure." Annabeth gave a weak smile. I handed them cups of nectar and some cubes of ambrosia. They ate quickly. Percy sat up straighter. "I think you two will feel better if you clean up." I said.

"Can I borrow some shorts or something?" She asked. "I want to take a shower."

"NO! DON'T LEAVE!" Panic filled Percy's features and he clung to her.

"It'll be fine." She soothed. " You can wait outside the door or something. BUT NO COMING IN."

"Fine." They both walked off into Percy's room and Annabeth headed to the bathroom, clutching a towel. Percy sat by the door, playing with riptide anxiously. "Mom." He said, "I'm sorry if we're being weird but we just escaped Ta. Tar. Tartarus." He whispered the last word.

"My baby was in greek hell?" I said fearfully.

"Yeah."

"My poor Percy." I whispered, throwing my arms around him. We stayed there for a while, just listening to each other's breathing, the running shower. "I'll get Annabeth some clothes." I murmured. I walked into my room, chose a pair of shorts and then raided Percy's room for his Goode swim sweatshirt. Annabeth always liked wearing it. Percy scooted away from the door as I knocked. "Can I come in Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yes." She said loudly. I entered the bathroom to smell what seemed like every single soap I owned being used. I chuckled to myself. Annabeth was enjoying herself. She gratefully took the clothes and changed while I turned around. I picked up a hairdryer and brush and told her to stand still. Annabeth nodded. And I set to the task of drying her beautiful hair. She closed her eyes and slight peace flitted across her face. "Percy insisted on coming right to you. I couldn't leave him alone and I wanted to come here more than anything."

"Thank you for finding him, for taking care of him in there."

"Percy told you?" She sounded surprised.

"A bit. He was very discreet."

"Okay." Annabeth nodded.

"MOM! ANNABETH!" Percy shouted. "QUIT BEING GIRLS! IT'S MY TURN!"

I laughed. "Patience Percy! Ten more minutes."

"But you always want me to be clean!"

" We're spending quality time talking about perfume and soap and clothes and dresses and makeup. . . "

"Ew." Annabeth muttered.

"But- Dammit." Percy shut up.

"No bad language!"

"Sorry Mom!"

I looked at the clean teenagers before me and deemed them almost normal-looking. I put blue cookies, fried chicken, fruit, blue candies, and potato soup on the table. Basically, all my leftovers. (And my secret comfort-food stash). Parcy scarfed down everything in sight. Annabeth was not much better but she bothered using a knife and fork and a SPOON. _I thought I taught my child manners!_ "Percy!" I said.

"Mph?"

"Utensils."

He swallowed. "Oh. Can we order pizza?"

 _Why not?_ "Sure."

"And cheeseburgers and. . . . anything and everything but sushi?"

"Can we buy a whole grocery store?" Annabeth said, mimicking Percy's voice.

"So, besides the T-word, what happened?"

"We saved the world from the evil lady dirt-face." Percy muttered through a mouthful of cookie.

"We beat the giants and Gaea with other demigods. The Greek and Roman camps-" Annabeth began. In between bites of food she told me the whole story. I shuddered about the giant spider and the war but didn't ask about Tartarus.

"I love fried chicken." Percy commented. "I also love Mom."

Annabeth lightly punched him.

"Love Annabeth too."

"Why are we behind fried chicken on your list?" I asked playfully.

Percy shrugged. "My mouth talks before my brain thinks."

"Seaweed brain." Annabeth mumbled.

"You two need sleep."

"Where do I sleep?" Annabeth asked.

"Guest room. Wait. It's not ready for anyone to sleep in I need to clear it out." I said.

Percy yawned and fidgeted. "Can I sleep in the same bed as Annabeth?"

 _They both were in Tartarus together. They are afraid to leave eachother alone_. I thought. _Just let them_. "Just this once." I sighed. Both ambled off to Percy's room and curled up together. They looked adorable. _Shit. I better call Paul._

I, Paul Blofis was having a bad day. I missed my stepson. I didn't know if he was dead or alive and on top of that we lost contact with Annabeth. So when I got a call from the love of my life I was cheered. Fortunately, I was in the middle of giving a quiz so I quietly answered. "Sally?"

"PERCY IS ALIVE!" She squealed. I jumped and knocked over my cup of pencils, the whole class looked up.

"Who's that?" A girl asked.

"My wife. Excuse me." i walked briskly out of the room. "Continue with your quizzes." I closed the door. "Percy's alive?"

"He just showed up with Annabeth! They're both in bad shape but they're alive."

I was ecstatic but I had to ask- "Bad shape?"

"They just escaped from greek hell. They traveled all through it."

"Oh god." I whispered.

"We have to be careful but for now they're sleeping. Please come home quick."

"You don't have to ask twice. Love you!" I hung up, collected papers and announced that everyone would be getting 100% on the quiz. I called in a substitute and left. Percy. . .

I flung open the door and rushed in to see Sally cleaning up the kitchen smiling like a maniac. Her eyes were sparkling. She looked radiant. I kissed her cheek and ran to Percy's room to see both teenagers curled up together. I sagged with relief. "Thank the gods. He's back."

That's when the screams began.

Sally pov

MY BABY IS SCREAMING! Percy is screaming like his life is on the line. "Annabeth! No! Stop! Please I-"

Annabeth's eyes snapped open and she shook percy awake. his eyes snapped open and his body shook. "Wa?"

"We're out. It's okay. It's over. I'll get you a blue cookie, okay?" Percy nodded and slowly laid down, eyes smack wide open. "Paul, get something blue." I ordered. He left the room hastily and brought a bag of blue jolly ranchers and jelly beans to Percy. Percy nodded his thanks but didn't touch the blue food. I sat next to him and stroked his hair. "Nightmare."

"Yeah. It's the T-word. I'm sorry if I startled you guys."

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart." I murmured.

"Think of Grover in that wedding dress." Annabeth suggested.

Percy gave a hoarse laugh. "That was funny. I'm sorry I woke you up Annabeth."

She frowned. "It's my turn next."


	2. Chapter 2

HELLOOOOOOOO anyone who reads this. I decided to post again for the heck of it. Some more might be coming depending on my scedule though!

Sally POV

Breakfast the next morning was a more cheerful affair. After only one more nightmare the two of them slept. I decided to let my teenage son sleep in the same bed as his girlfriend. Now, it seems like a bad choice but really? Two nightmares when they're together? Imagine how horrible being apart would be! After Paul left I suggested we watch a movie. "Finding Nemo!" Percy said firmly.

"You are your father's child." I mumbled.

"Hm?"

"He loved that movie. For some reason the sea god found Nemo's personality "so much more charming than all the clownfish I have ever known"."  
"That's true." Percy said. "Most clownfish are rude. They always want you to do things for them. Then they're grumpy and ignore you. Like Annabeth when I confiscate her blueprints."

Annabeth grinned and punched him.

"OW! That hurts!" Percy whined.

"Too bad seaweed brain."

Percy was inhaling popcorn and Annabeth ate it daintily, piece by piece as they watched the movie. "I think you should call Dory and not me a seaweed brain. Her head is full of more kelp than mine." Percy announced.

"Dory is smarter than you."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Shut up seaweed brain." Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek and he smiled contentedly. Someone banged on the door. Percy and Annabeth jumped and drew weapons. I groaned inwardly. _Poor baby._ I went to answer the door but Percy leapt up to get it, pushing Annabeth behind him. He looked through the peep-hole and his shoulders relaxed. "It's Frank and Hazel."

Annabeth sagged with relief. "Well, let them in seaweed brain!"

Two teenagers burst into the room, one had a tornado of golden brown curls and another was a burly boy with a baby-face. The girl whom I assumed was Hazel hugged Percy. Frank waved awkwardly. "What are you guys doing here?" Annabeth asked.

Frank looked worried. "Are you not happy to see us?"

"Of course we're happy!" Percy said hastily. "Mom, these are my friends Frank and Hazel. I met them in new rome."

 _It is not the fault of these children that I lost Percy._ I reminded myself _. It's Hera's fault. I hope Poseidon kicked her ass._ The sky rumbled. "Shut up you stupid goddess." I muttared. "Yes, it's nice to meet you two. Do you need any ambrosia and nectar? I can finish cleaning up the guest room for you!"

"Thank you. I appreciate your offer." Hazel said politely.

"Thanks." Frank said.

"Um. May I have some water for my horse?" Hazel asked. "I can make gold but grass will do. He can find a park somewhere but I want him to have some clean water."

"Make gold. Oh!" _Probably a demigod thing. Child of Hades? No it would be Pluto in Roman._ "Sure. I'll get you some." I found a bucket I usually used for mopping, washed it out and handed it to Hazel. She walked outside.

"We came on the horse." Frank stated. "Five policemen trien to 'pull us over' They thought we were a racecar."

"Couldn't the mist have made you look slower?" Percy asked.

"The mist isn't always helpful Percy." Annabeth said. "Remember when a hellhound attacked us after the Titan war and some old lady hit you with her cane because she thought you were killing a puppy with a baseball bat?"

"I was polite!" Percy protested.

"You said the police wouldn't arrest you since they wouldn't find a body!"

"I could have just told her she was crazy."

"She DID call the police!"

"They thought she was crazy and didn't arrest me."

"But they could have arrested you!"

"I'd run away if they tried to arrest me."

"Then you'd be a fugitive from the law again."

"I doubt I'll be chased across the country for killing a 'puppy' with a baseball bat."

I laughed, glad my baby sounded normal. Hazel came back into the room. "Well, hello again!" She came back into the room smiling and kissed Frank on the cheek. He blushed. Percy leaned back onto the wall arm around Annabeth. "So how's everyone?"

"We're all planning surprise visits!" Hazel said. "So when we show up randomly don't be surprised. Are you okay with that Mrs Sally?"

I ruffled Percy's hair. "Sure. I just REALLY have to clean out the guest room now. And Percy is going to help."

"Mom!" Percy whined."I wanna hang out with Frank Hazel and Annabeth!"

"We can help." Frank said.

"Hazel, Annabeth as a reward, I think I have some old dresses you can try on. I got a grey one that would suit you Annabeth, and a yellow one that might work on you Hazel."

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't really do dresses but Percy owes me a normal date."

"What do you think I am, a god?" Percy snorted.

Percy POV

 _How in the name of Olympus am I supposed to have a normal date? Gods, I'm doomed. But Annabeth looks excited and after the t-word. . . Okay, I gotta do it._ I stood up. "Percy?" Frank asked.

"Date. Normal. Howwwww?" I groaned.

"Make sure you're around mortals. Lots of mortals. Don't be in a empty area for long. You could always stay by the water too. You're most powerful there.''

I nodded. "Good idea. Where should I take her?" _I get to worry about normal things._

Frank shrugged. "You know her best."

"True, but she's hard to please."

"I have an idea." Hazel said, coming into the room.

Annabeth POV

"Annabeth!" Sally called. "Your father is on the phone!"

I groaned and dragged my sorry ass out of bed. I was exhausted. I could sleep for days. "Where are you going?" Percy complained.

"I'm talking on the phone." I said calmly.

"Fine." Percy pouted. I limped out of the room and to the kitchen, taking the phone from Sally's hand. "Hey dad." I said.

"ANNABETH! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Dad shouted. I yelped as his voice reverberated painfully around my head. "I'm okay dad."

"Annabeth." He warned. "I talked to Athena."

"Since when do you two co-parent?" I demanded.

"You were in greek hell?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to stay with the Jacksons?"

"For a while."  
"Okay."

"You're agreeing?" I asked, surprised.

"Whatever you think is best for you sweetheart." Dad said. "Just. . . visit. Okay?"

"I will. I promise."

Percy POV

We were outside Paul's prius arguing over who got to drive. "Percy." Annabeth snapped. "I cannot trust a teenage boy behind the wheel of a car."

"You can trust me with your life! Why is this different?"

"Because this is the mortal world and-"

"Nope. I'm driving." I said firmly.

'Percy."

"Annabeth!" I pleaded.

She huffed. "Fine." We got in the car, me smirking Annabeth sulking. "Where are we going Percy?" Annabeth asked. I looked over at her. "Secret."

"I hate you. I also hate surprises." Annabeth muttered.

"Too bad." We drove in silence until I decided that Annabeth had had long enough to be grumpy. "Come on!" I said, taking her hand. "Let's have a nice night. No angry Annabeth."

"I just like being angry over ordinary things." Annabeth murmured.


End file.
